My heart of the keyblade
by nasariu
Summary: Three souls caught by destiny. They are the key, they are our only hopes. But love can't wait when your future may be in perial. Darkness,Light,and Twilight now set aside differences to protect the fabric of reality. Disclamer I don't own Kingdom Hearts
1. Chapter 1

**My heart of the keyblade**

**Ok here is my first attempt at a kingdom hearts fic. I know part of the story of birth by sleep but I don't know about certain things like the graveyard of keyblades.**

**On that same note I'm almost done with chapter four of My drill is the drill that will pierce the heavens. If you haven't read it pleas give it a look. I'd like everyone's opinion, the good, bad, and indifferent.**

**Well here we go enjoy!**

Starts Now

One thing could be said about the goddess of destiny. Sometimes she could be a real bitch and other times a miracle worker. At this very moment our hero's couldn't decide whether to thank her or curse her for they're part in her game of life.

You would think when the goddess of destiny selected a so called chosen one, they're would only be one. Turns out her favorite number was three, and her choices came in threes.

Currently two of our hero's were sitting on a beach shrouded in darkness. Their names were Sora and Riku. Again by destinies cruel design these two friends had endured hardship that transcended through everything. Light the element that illuminated the darkness and darkness the element that drowned the light was no obstacle for theses two.

They were sore, beaten, and tired as they sat on the dark beach. They're final battle with Xemnas was epic and didn't come without a cost. Riku was the worst off, his broken leg and several bruised ribs prevented him from walking on his own.

Sora wasn't too hurt, he could walk just fine. As he stared at the twilight encased sunset his thoughts went to Kairi. He believed he would never get to see her smiling face ever again. And his mom, he hadn't seen her since the heartless destroyed Destiny Island.

Sure he could went back after defeating Xehanort's heartless that had taken over Riku setting the worlds right again. But his conscious wouldn't let him without Riku with him.

They had no way of returning home now. Moreover, in the perpetual night in the _Realm of Darkness_, seamed even more depressing. Little did they know a figure in the darkness had been watching them from a far.

The figure was draped in the same signature black cloaks that _Organization XIII_ had been know for. As time lingered on two figures appeared next to the black cladode entity. The one to his left was what looked to be an odd suit of armor, and to his right what looked to be a transparent version of Sora's nobody Roxas.

The cloaked figure removed his cloaks hood to reveal the face of a beautiful young girl with short hair that looked like water. She seamed to smile at the two figures next to her.

"It's been a long time, Ventus, Terra." She said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"That it has Aqua, but Ventus doesn't exist anymore its Roxas now!" Roxas replied.

"Yes it's been ages, I thought I would never see you again my friends." The suit of armor dubbed Terra replied.

The three stared at the two friends that lay exhausted upon the beach. It was almost nostalgic for them. Almost like a memory from a distant dream.

"They remind me so much of you two ten years ago." Aqua stifled out between her sobs.

"Yeah they do, but at least they didn't make the same mistakes I did." Replied Terra.

"They are good kids, with a bright future and without Vanitas I can never truly be whole the darkness will only hold me for so long!" Roxas stated.

"I guess we all have our problems now that Xehanort's nobody has been defeated I can finally rest." Terra said almost at peace with himself.

"My heart has been in the darkness for so long that I don't know how too live in the light anymore." Aqua started off staring at the sky. Her eyes were bright as if she had found something she had lost years ago.

"If you guys weren't with me I couldn't live with myself, if there is a heaven I hope we are able to be together again." She said as her body fell backwards leaving a transparent version of herself. Within her image was what to be believed to be her chest was her heart.

"What about your body, a nobody of you is the last thing the worlds need now!" Roxas stated.

"I guess that sending it to Castle Oblivion will do, I am sure that someone will find a good use for it." Aqua replied as the image of a certain blond haired nobody crossed her mind.

"I guess I can't stop you, my memories will fade away shortly as is, but we can't condone those two to an eternity of darkness can we?" Roxas asked his best friends.

"No, I don't suppose we can how about we open one last door for old time's sake?" Terra asked turning to his two friends.

"Yes, I believe we owe them that much wouldn't you?" Aqua replied as a keyblade which tip resembled that of a two dimensional crown.

And on cue a keyblade appeared in Roxas and Terra's hands. Roxas's keyblade resembled a metallic bird like wing. And Terra's was massive the top created an arrow like top and the groves between them jutting down to the sword like blade began in different proportions.

All three keyblade masters held their keyblades together in unison. A stream of light shot forward right above the water in front of Sora and Riku. And then a large keyhole made of light ripped open the realm. The three keyblade masters began to fade away with the light giving they're successors a ticket home as a final gift.

Sora and Riku felt the power from the light as it calmed their minds. It gave a new glint of happiness soar from their hearts as they looked at the newly formed door. They unknowingly would never be able to thank they're savored.

"Hey Riku I bet I can beat you to the light!" Sora mocked.

"Oh your on, I can't let you break my wining streak again!" Replied Riku. He had been worried that Sora had changed over the past three years.

'_He hasn't changed a bit!' _Riku thought to himself as he pushed himself off the ground.

Riku forced himself in to a dull run trying to pick up as much momentum as possible running towards the radiant gateway. Sora was not going to let Riku win, but he did not want to leave him too far behind in the shape he was now. The two friends dashed forward as fast as they could not caring what may lie ahead.

Kairi stood on the Beach of Destiny Island looking at the tangerine horizon. Goofy, Donald Duck, and their illusive leader King Mickey stood along side her. Her eyes burned from tears that she refused to shed.

King Mickey had told her the door to the _Realm of Darkness_,had been closed. That was not what had her heart aching. The door had closed with no hope of being open again. Her heart as felt like it was being ripped out by Maleficent again. After two years of waiting to see Sora again hurt, but her memory of him erased once before hurt even worse.

Her cerulean eyes mimicked the ocean as thoughts of loosing both her best friends again. She did not think she could live with it, especially if she lost Sora again. She had deep feelings for Sora and she hoped he had felt the same about her. She had given him her heart once before while she was being held captive by Maleficent's.

'_A girl does not give her heart to just anyone' _She admitted to herself. She had fallen for the goofball and fallen hard.

Goofy looked over to Kairi to see a tear fall down her left cheek. He let his shield fall to the ground as he pulled a handkerchief from his vest. Goofy had always been a big softy and he hated to see tears on anyone's face. With a gentle press of the handkerchief, he wiped away Kairi's tears.

"Don't worry Miss Kairi, ah-hyuck I'm sure Sora and Riku will find a way back!" Goofy stated rubbing the back of his neck with a big fatherly grin plastered on his face.

"Aaaaaaaah phooey!" Donald quacked as he folded his arms to his chest "We don't know he'll be back, you shouldn't tell people things like that!"

"Gawrsh Donald, I didn't mean to offend nobody; I just know that as long as we have faith they'll find a way back!" Goofy said as he pulled Kairi and Donald to his side like the lovable lug he was.

"Heeeyyy what's the big idea!" Donald quacked to Goofy's actions.

"Goofy's right Donald!" Mickey stated with a warm smile "As long as we keep believing our hearts will light they're way back home!" Mickey finished holding his hand towards his heart.

At that very moment, a large gateway of light opened a few yards away in the water. It was as if the goddess of destiny was smiling down on Kairi as two figures immerged from the radiant void face first into the water.

Sora and Riku pulled their heads up form the water to see the Beach of Destiny Island. If they were not soaked to the core. At that moment, you would say they were crying at the sight. The two friends hunched backwards into the water, they began laughing.

They were home, and nothing was going to change that now. Riku personally missed his mom and dad. Living in the darkness had its quirk, but he had not had a home cooked meal in three years.

"So what do we do now Sora?"

"We go home of course. Crap I haven't cleaned my room in three years moms going to kill me!" Riku could help but laugh at Sora's antic.

"It's been so long I don't know how to even face my parents now." Riku stated a bit sad.

"Like this!" Sora replied holding the sides of his lips with his index fingers and his eyelids with his thumbs.

That was it for Riku he was officially in pain as he laughed straining his bruised ribs. The setting sun and calm of the ocean calm their minds. It was almost too quiet, but nothing else could possibly surprise the now could it?

"YAAAAA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!" Rang Goofy's signature scream as he and Donald descended upon the two unexpecting keyblade wielders.

"GOOFY, DONALD!" Sora shouted as he pulled both his friends into a hug.

Riku could not help but smile for Sora. He had made two great friends during his adventure. Riku felt a bit sad, he kept everyone at a distance, constantly walking in the darkness.

"You come here too Yaw big Palooka!" Donald said pulling Riku into a hug.

"Ah-hyuck we're all friends now and forever!" Goofy stated pulling everybody into a hug.

Kairi believed she was seeing things as she stared at them from the beach. It was Sora and Riku they were back. The tears she had been fighting back flooded from her eyes like a fountain.

"SORA, RIKU!" She shouted starting a sprint for her friends.

Sora and Riku looked over to see the brunet running at them as fast as her legs could take her. Her pink dress was soaked before she even reached them, as the water was now knee deep.

The three friends fell backwards into the water as Kairi's hug momentous force hit them. It was a true reunion for these three children of destiny. Ironic that destiny seemed to follow them everywhere. I guess growing up on an island named Destiny Island was not all superstition.

At least that is what Riku believed. Sora who had pretty much spent puberty in suspended animation was experiencing an entirely new sensation. Sora could make out the scent of strawberries and paupou juice coming from Kairi's hair.

'_God she smells wonderful, wait why do I think that?'_ Sora was thoroughly confused.

Kairi loosened her grip on the two teenaged boys allowing then to stand up. Riku was in a world of pain. Anyone looking at his could tell, and all this hugging was just making the pain from his ribcage worse. He was leveling himself on Sora's shoulder as it was. This was the first true reunion in three years.

"Oh my god! Riku are you ok?" Kairi asked seeing his pained expression.

"Don't worry about me Kairi; I'll be fine as soon as I can muster the strength for a Curaga." Riku replied to the worried girl.

Riku did care for Kairi, but not in a romantic manner. He had come to terms with his feelings back when Maleficent had lied to him about returning Kairi's heart. If they had a relationship in any kind, it would be that a brother and sister.

"Gosh fella's I was worried about you for a moment!" Stated King Mickey appearing out of nowhere.

"We thought we were trapped there for good your majesty!" Sora replied.

"Well we should get you guys out of those wet clothes now shouldn't we?" Mickey stated. "It's already going to be difficult to explain the situation to your families."

Sora deadpanned at that moment. He had not seen his mother in so long and he did not know what he would even say. After his father died when he was seven, he was all his mother had. Sora was heart broken as well, but that is when Kairi had become a major influence in his life.

"I will escort Princess Kairi home before Mr. Riku." Mickey stated. "Goofy, Donald would you assist Sora home I'm sure he could use your help."

"Hey whats the big idea volunteering us!" Donald quacked.

"Gawrsh Donald, I think he means he'll need us as his friends for moral support."

Donald could not argue with that logic. He knew Goofy was not the sharpest tool in the shed, but when it came to matters of the heart, he was uncontested. All Donald really could do was mutter. "Ahhh-phooey!"

Sora who had handed over Riku's support to the king could not help but look over at his friends. They had proven to two of the best friends anyone could ever make. He had lost everything to Riku trying to return Kairi's heart.

With Riku who had taken supremacy over the keyblade. Goofy and Donald chose to follow the king's order and follow the Key bearer. In addition, after Beast had help Sora regain his confidence, he confronted Riku again. It looked like the end for Sora who had taken on Riku with nothing more than a wooden sword. That is when Goofy came too his rescue.

**Flashback**

"Quit while you can!" Riku stated as Goofy and Donald stood to his right.

"No, not without Kairi!" Sora replied.

"The darkness will destroy you!" Riku stated as his clothes morphed into Xehanort's heartless uniform.

"Your wrong Riku, the darkness may destroy my body but it can't touch my heart, it will stay with my friends, IT'LL NEVER DIE!"

"Really?" Riku asked nonchalantly. "Well, we'll just have to see about that!" Riku stated as he fired a dark burst at Sora.

"Ahhhhh!" Sora yelled waiting for pain but was greeted by the sight of Goofy standing in front of him.

"Sora ain't gonna go anywhere!" Goofy stated.

"You'd betray your king?" Riku asked skeptically.

"Not on your life! But I'm not going to betray Sora either, cause he'd become one of my best buddies after all we've been through together!" Goofy stated looking over to Sora giving him thumbs up.

Sora felt unbelievably happy that Goofy had not only came to his aide, but also chose their friendship over a task set to them by the king. Goofy looked back at Donald and began to wave.

"See ya later, Donald! Could ya tell the king I'm really sorry?"

"Hold on Goofy! We'll tell him together!" Donald said running over to Sora and Goofy. "Well you know…all for one and one for all." Donald said to Sora apologetically.

"I guess you're stuck with us, Sora!"

**End Flashback**

Sora could help but reflect on that memory. It was one of the many he cherished from their friendship. The smile on his face was warm and gracious for his friend help. If he were going to do this, it would not be the same without their help.

"Thanks guys you're the greatest."

Sora then looked over to Kairi who was staring at him with her sparkling azure eyes. Her presence was basked in twilight, making her smiling face even more appealing.

'_God she's beautiful, but she probably likes Riku more than me' _Sora thought to himself as he looked to her feet.

"Sora." Kairi said making his eyes meet hers. "Promise to come meet me over by the paupou tree later ok?" She asked as she pulled the boy into a hug.

Sora was stunned at her actions and all he could do was to wrap his arms around her waist returning her hug.

"I promise Kairi!" Sora said as he unwantingly let her go. She sadly waved goodbye as she ran to catch up with the king and Riku.

Sora reluctantly brought his arm up the stopped before it could even resemble a wave. This was not a goodbye it was I will see you later. Moreover, he would fight Ansem and Xemnas ten times over for it.

"Well guys shall we go?" Sora asked reluctant on going whatsoever.

"What's the matter, Sora you don't sound happy to be home?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, your parents must be worries sick about you!" Donald stated.

"I really don't know, I'm all my mom has left, and because I spaced and didn't even think of letting her know I was ok…!" Sora could not even finish his sentence with his tears flooding the like a dam had burst.

Goofy gave Sora the handkerchief from his pocket. Donald did not know what to do; sure, he did have some experience where Sora stood. Since his brother died leaving Huey, Dewey, and Louie in the care of both him and his uncle Scrooge. However, he could not even begin to know how Sora felt about what his mother may have felt or done with Sora gone.

"Come on pale you won't know until you go and see her now will you?" Donald said putting the best serious face he could given he had no teeth.

Sora looked at Donald, his sobs had now calmed down to sniffles. Sora once again was in dept to Goofy and Donald. How could he ever repay them for being such good friends? They always knew how to bring a smile back to his face.

After walking over a large bridge that seemed to connect several large trees together, they arrived at a red basil wood door. The houses had gotten a great deal more modern along with the outside of his house as well. Nevertheless, for Sora the door to his house was all he needed to know it was still his door.

In addition, _'Sora was here!' _scratched into the wood was a deed giveaway. Sora reached over to a near by branch and pulled a coconut from it. With one glance, it looked like a regular coconut, but he had simply pulled the coconut apart revealing a hidden key.

'_Good old mom, always leave the spare key for me when I'm out late' _Sora smiled at his thoughts as he slipped the key into the door lock.

He could not help but chuckle at himself as he turned the key. He had been traveling to different worlds locking and unlocking cosmic locks with a giant key or keyblade. It was all a little too bit ironic.

Fear swarmed through Sora's throat as he opened the door. The place was dark and you could hardly see anything in front of him. Donald finally had been fed up with waiting on Sora and pushed Sora forward to put him inside.

The house had changed a bit from what he could see. Him mom had gotten new furniture, and the living room was now a tangerine color instead of a light blue. In addition, the walls had picture of him from years on back. There were a few of him and Kairi and Riku as well as some of him with his mom.

'_She hasn't forgotten me; I am such a fucking idiot!'_ Sora screamed in his head.

The lights flickered on making Sora, Goofy, and Donald cover they are eyes from the rapid change in illumination. A chocolate brown haired woman with bright blue eyes, wearing a silk lavender nightgown stood in at the base of the stairs. In addition, it did not make the trio feel better that she had a shotgun in her hand.

Gale had been nervous wreck for the past two years. The ever so Haynes creatures called heartless had confronted her. Moreover, with her son missing she had o be strong for him. He had always bragged about leaving the Island to travel and see other worlds as Sora called them. However, he had always said he would come back wherever he was and take her with him when could. That word of his was what had kept her from falling apart.

"Who are you and are you doing in my house?" Gale asked not wanting to take any chances. (A/N: a little wind pun for ya, Gale and Sora)

Sora looked at the woman to see it was his mother with awe. She had not changed a bit since he had last seen her. Age wise at least, he wanted to leave it at that. The last thing he wanted to do was piss his mom off after being away for three years.

"Mom it's me, Sora!" He said and not even a millisecond later, he found himself in a bone-crushing hug.

"OH MY GOD MY BABIES HOME! …"

"Mom…ch…choking…not…br…breathing!" Sora staggered out before his face began to turn blue.

"I'm sorry honey I just am so happy to see you, I been worried sick everyday you have been gone." She sobbed into his shoulder. "I always pictured you off in the middle of the ocean starving or out in some uncharted place being mulled by those disgusting black creatures!" her cry's grew harder and louder with that.

Sora had tears roll down his eye as he pulled his mother for a close loving embrace. He could not stand having made her worry this much and not even once before now checking in. He would not make that mistake twice, no he dare not dream of letting it happen again.

"Its okay mom I'm here now and I'm not leaving you anytime soon!" Sora said as he hugged her even tighter.

After a short time, they released each other from their embrace. Gale looked at how much her son had matured since she last seen him. He was the spitting image of his father. Before she could get anymore sentimental, her eyes noticed Donald and Goofy. A giant duck and what looked to be a humanoid dog standing in her kitchen.

Sora and his mother being reunited with each other had touched Goofy and Donald. It made them think of the loved ones they had left at home waiting for them. In addition, honestly it made them homesick.

"Ummm, Sora honey who or what are they?" Gale asked making Donald deadpan and Goofy giggle.

"Mom let me introduce you to my best buddies..."

"Gawrsh its offolly nice to make your acquaintance malady, my name is Goofy." Goofy said removing his hat and tacking a bow. Only to hit his nose on the side of the kitchen table, in which he laughed it off.

"Very nice to meet you, my names Donald Duck." Donald announced taking his sailor hat off bowing as well.

"It very nice to meet the both you as well, Sora you have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Mom you have no idea." Replied the nervous key bearer.

An hour of explaining to his mother what heartless and nobodies were, he had finally been able to complete the long tale of his adventures with Goofy and Donald. His mother warmed up to Goofy and Donald better than he had thought she would have.

Goofy and Donald left shortly after a small offering of leftover fish stir-fry and fresh fruit. They said they wanted to assist the king if he needed any help so they were off. Sora had been talked into washing up in the bath.

He stared at the ceiling as the steam circled around him. He had just one thing on his mind, Kairi. He did not know why but ever since their last three encounters he could not get her out of his mind. I guess that what you get when you sleep through puberty, raging hormones.

Kairi was a mystery to him; sure, she had been his best friend since they were six years old. Bur why were things different now. She was a goddess in human skin. Moreover, that what perplexed him, what was this fluttering feeling coming from his stomach.

'_Your in love man admit to it your in love with Kairi!'_

"Roxas is that you?" Sora asked looking around for the source of the voice.

'_No I'm just another nobody that lives in your heart, of course it's me!'_ replied Roxas sarcastically.

"Are you sure its love, or am I just getting sick?"

"_God! I wish Axel was here, I can't explain the damn emotion, I can tell what it is when I see it and your in love my friend!"_ Roxas stated leaving Sora speechless.

Shortly after his bath, Sora borrowed a pair of old jeans that had belonged to his father that were still a little baggie on him. He also borrowed an old black dress shirt that seemed to suit the look.

He told his mother that he was supposed to meet Kairi and he was not going anywhere but the paupou tree on the beach. Funny a boy who saves the fabric of reality twice had to disclose his whereabouts to his mother. Nevertheless, hey could you blame him.

Sora made his way to the Paupou tree to find Riku had beaten him to it. Sora decided to take seat next to his friend and stare at the full moon over the placid ocean waves.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." Riku replied messing up Sora's hair.

"Where are Goofy Donald and the king?"

"They had to leave right away on urgent business; they said they'd be back in a few days."

"So how'd things with your parents go?" Sora asked Riku.

"Other than my dad almost killing, pretty good and how was seeing your mom?"

"I promised her I would never let myself go anywhere without telling her first." Sora replied with a smile on his face. Riku landed a playful punch on Sora's shoulder in approval. "Hey Riku can I tell you something no matter how ridicules it may sound?"

"Go right on ahead; it wouldn't anything worse than Pete has ever done?"

"I think I'm in love…with Kairi!"

Mickey was not too happy now. A totally stranger had forced his way through Disney Palaces walls and demanded a conference with the king. Apparently, he kept his name anonymous so his conference with the king was assured.

As Mickey entered his throne room there stood a skinny man with bright red spiky hair tied back in a pony tail, his eyes were hazel green he had to red marks trail down his eye lines and black insignias on his cheeks. His manner of dress pertained to be an expensive looking bissness suit, mines the tie and the vest, his jacket slung open lazily as if he did not care on how he looked.

"I have come as to your request, may I asked who you are." Mickey asked the man.

"Back in _Organization XIII _they called me Axel, my real name is Reno Lea Fair."

End

**Ok I hope you have enjoyed my first attempt of a kingdom hearts fic. Note I do not know what a chaser or Xehanort's plans for kingdom hearts is. I am just going with what I can. And to be official I'll have Sora/Kairi fluff in the next chapter. Do not expect too much now I am not a total stranger to romance but intimacy does not happen right away in a relationship.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: I think I love you…Roxas! What are you doing here?**

**Ok I not going to lie I am a very tired person. Its hard getting into a character persona then getting out when I am finished. I could not stop talking like goofy for three days. Well it is not the craziest thing I have done while in character.**

**Nevertheless, I want you readers to tell me what you think of this story. I worked hard on the concept and with me not being able to get Birth by Sleep. Oh I never personally beat final fantasy X, I couldn't take Tidus's bitching. So if I am off a bit do not flame me please.**

**It took me days to get the amount of information I have now. Moreover, if you like kingdom hearts fics this one really inspired me. **_**That's Way by Talitha Koum**_**. Her character Naveah was certainly a very fabulously made character. I mean I could get that deep into a persona but…good luck getting me back for a few days.**

**Enjoy!**

Starts Now!

Riku just could not believe the statement that had left the artisan of light's lips. He had never expected Sora to be the one to wise up. He had always imagined Kairi confessing to Sora, leaving him baffled and confused.

Riku's lips suddenly began to stretch into a grin that would have made the Cheshire Cat jealous. Sora had gone deep into thought as he rested his chin on his knee gripping said leg with both his arms. Riku used Sora's trance to his advantage and quickly before Sora could notice slap Sora lightly in the back of his head.

"Hey what was that for?" Sora asked regaining his composure only to see Riku's grin.

"It's about time you finally wised up!" Riku replied mockingly. "And here I thought Kairi would be the first to confess."

"What do you mean? I thought you liked Kairi as well?" Riku could only laugh at how dense Sora was.

"Man are you late in the game. I don't feel those kinds of feelings for her; I just said things like that to tease you." Riku said trying to stifle his laughter.

"Hey, that's a bit messed up you know that right?"

"Yeah, but you're too easy of a target not to tease." Riku stated as Sora deadpanned in defeat.

"Am I really that easy to read?"

Riku looked to his childhood friend. He had always been a goofball growing up, and had always been the sores of all the other children's jokes, insults, and pranks. Riku had always been the one to intervene before things got too bad. Sora was a pure, naïve individual, which happened to be a good thing for him.

Riku could not help but wish he could be more like Sora. Carefree, kind, trusting, and selfless, which the darkness in his heart had almost completely robbed him of completely. Sora was robbed of something much more valuable than small sentiments like these. He had been robbed almost an entire year of his life.

If not for Namine, he would have never had his memories chained and stolen from him. Then again if not for Namine, Roxas would have never of been born. (On the other hand, or so he thought.)

Roxas had given Sora a completely new level of combat potential in his time as a nobody. Riku had met Namine personally; he did not like her at first. In fact he hated her guts with a passion, which was until he had found out what Sora had done at Castle Oblivion.

Sora was so mad that his rage compelled him to destroy several members of _Organization XIII _without even thinking. Back then, if Namine had not chained that memory it would have eaten him and his heart knowing what he evils he could without thinking. He had to thank her for that, or else no one would have.

"Not always, your hard to read unless your acting like a goofball, that when its easy, but I wouldn't change anything about you in the world!" Riku told his best friend allowing a rare softhearted smile form in his lips.

"Thanks Riku, you're not all that hard to figure out yourself." Sora started. "Since Ansem took control of your heart I bet you're terrified of allowing that to happen again, that's why you choose to seclude yourself within the darkness."

Sora was not the type person to have a philosophical view on life. Moreover, for someone like him that had always been the like keeping the darkness at bay to understand something so complex was astounding.

"Yeah, even now I can still hear Ansem's whispers promising me power, power to protect you and Kairi, but the cost his cost is too high!" Riku said batting his fists into the sand.

"Riku you're always so righteous, thinking of other before yourself and placing thing the blame for people's sins on yourself as well."

"Sora I…"

"I couldn't even fathom how hard for you it must be, but your never alone as lone as me and Kairi are here, let us help you if you need it." Sora finished flashing his goofy grin.

Riku had to admit, Sora knew to make a person happy no matter what the situation was. On top of that, he could take the weight of the worlds off your shoulders and making it something worth waiting for.

"Sure, but you have to do me a favor in return!" Riku said, putting his devious plan into action.

"Anything, just name it!"

"You have to tell Kairi your feeling tonight." Riku said as he brought himself to his feet.

Sora's jaw dropped at Riku's request. The mirror thought of telling Kairi he had fallen for her was shear madness. Sora felt like jumping face first into the Realm of Darkness than set himself up for a possible rejection.

"Do I really have too?" Sora asked in a 'please god no' manner.

"Yes, it'll just eat away at you and before you would ever get the chance again someone else might snatch her away forever!" Riku replied as he plucked a paupou fruit from the tree behind them.

Sora had not ever even thought of that something like that happening. He was now utterly scared that he could lose Kairi if he acted too late. In addition, he felt gypped being outwitted by Riku again, over a matter he had little to no experience with.

"Do you think she will turn me down?" Sora asked Riku.

"Can't say, that's the part you shouldn't think about because if you are setting yourself up for rejection, it will just feel even worse." Riku replied tossing the fresh paupou fruit.

"She'll be here soon, I'm heading home I haven't slept in a decent bed in years." Riku said with a small wave as he hobbled his way home.

Sora had guessed that Riku had not quite fully recovered yet. He just stared at the star shaped fruit that sat in his hand. Funny how a small fruit had such a legend behind it, if two people share this tasty little morsel they're destines became intertwined. At least it was just a rumor, right.

Sora continued to stare at the moon in fascination. It reminded him of the first time he had laid eyes on the giant heart in the sky dubbed Kingdom Hearts. It just hung there in the sky illuminating the night sky, whilst glistening on the ocean waves. Sora could honestly say sometime stopping and admiring the beauty that the universe could create, did wonders on the mind. The stars twinkled throughout the sky making it even more mesmerizing.

What seemed like he had been staring at the night sky for hours, when in reality it had only been about fifteen minutes. He now understood why Riku chose this spot as his favorite. It had an eerie ability to calm the most troubled mind.

Sora train of thought had been interrupted by the sound of footsteps in the sand. He cocked his head in the direction of the sound to see Kairi. Sora could not pull his eyes off her, as her beauty tantalized him. Once again, Sora could only curse his hormones.

**-Disney **

Mickey Mouse, the ruler of the Disney kingdom had for the very first time felt at a loss. The man that stood before him should not be alive. He had last seen Reno years ago under _Ansem the Wise_ as a student. Mickey had never understood how Xehanort had coaxed him to his side, but whatever the reason he was here now.

"How are you it's been a while, and how is it that you are human again?" Mickey asked politely not hiding the fact he was indeed happy to see the man.

"I'm just fine and dandy your Majesty, but please call me Axel now." Axel replied. "But to answer your question I am not entirely sure I woke up and came here shortly afterwards."

"That's frustrating." Mickey stated. "Do you know what happened when you woke up?"

"Yeah, I woke up at Castle Oblivion in an odd room, but I wasn't awake too long before a certain someone confronted me! Got it memorized?" Axel finished with his signature question.

"Who do you mean a certain someone?" Mickey was now very curious.

"I mean Xehanort he may have looked different, but it was sure him!" Mickey's face seemed to pale at the name.

Xehanort had returned to his original body. That was very disturbing new to him for one reason. That meant that he had regained his abilities as a keyblade master.

"Can you describe to me what he looked like?"

"Sure, he looked like an older dude, he had absolutely no hair on his head, but he had a small white haired beard." Axel recollected. "He also had red eyes, his grin looked like he knew this would happen all a long, and he had a bit of a hunched stride if you know what I mean."

That clenched it for Mickey. He had the displeasure of fighting Master Xehanort before, but he was not able to defeat him. New fears had surfaced within Mickey's gut. Xehanort had disappeared with Terra into the darkness only leaving Terra's armor behind. Now his gut told him bad things awaited them in the near future.

"Thank you Axel, but why come tell me this when Xehanort was once your leader?" Mickey had been skeptical on Axel's purpose.

"That guy was never our leader, Xemnas may have had a dark goal but the intention of hurting the innocent was never his purpose!" Axel said defending him ex-leader.

"What do you mean the nobodies you had in your employ surfaced and caused havoc on many worlds!" Mickey replied agitated. He had seen them on many occasions but they always looked to be up to no good.

"We nobodies only went after the heartless. We may not been able too feel but stealing hearts from people was not on the agenda." Axel said making a completely new perspective arise.

"So the heartless that were collecting hearts were the nobody's objective, why didn't Xemnas go only go after the heartless?" Mickey had trouble understanding now.

'_Why would the nobodies gain from just defeating heartless?' _Mickey thought to himself.

"I can answer that easy, every heart that the heartless collected belong to the nobody it created when they steal them, so of we nobodies were able to gain hearts of our own they'd be ours and not someone else's." Axel's statement shed light on the dark subject.

Now it made sense to King Mickey. The nobodies had a noble goal despite their lack of hearts. It was true for every heartless born a nobody was created as well. In addition to that, fact, involving innocent bystanders would only cause to create more of the heartless throwing thing into chaos.

"Despite Xemnas's actions, he was Xehanort's nobody, but his action weren't based off Xehanort's intention I wonder why?" Mickey never knew why Xehanort had come to Ansem the Wise's side.

Moreover, he also did not understand why he had become so young considering his age. He could only assume that the darkness had something to do with it.

"I may not be your typical _'goody two shoes' _but I ain't a bad person." Stated the crimson haired pyromaniac. "I did find something that you might want to see at Castle Oblivion, because if I'm back that means other nobodies have gotten their hearts back as well!"

Mickey was now intrigued of what Axel's discovery had been. Moreover, Axel had made a point about kingdom hearts. Ansem the Wise's devise that was meant to turn the hearts in kingdom hearts into data backfiring, in which destroyed Ansem in the process had created a new mystery. In addition, this one needed to be solved or else the darkness would swallow the light in the process.

(A/N: M-i-c-k-e-y M-o-u-s-e! Sorry I could not resist!)

**X^-^X-Destiny Island-X^-^X**

Sora's eyes had taken the sight of the young Princesses of Hearts. How she had appeared on Destiny Island fifteen years ago was still a mystery to him. Moreover, that mystery could _'go fuck itself' _as Cid would say. She was here with him, and she had fallen in love with her. That is all that truly mattered to Sora.

Kairi's auburn colored hair looked crimson in the moonlight. She had changed her dress from her short pink dress to a very exquisite velvet sundress with pictures of wildflowers scattered across its design. If Sora thought, she looked beautiful before he was completely blown away now.

'_You have the poor boy speechless!' _Stated Namine.

'_Who asked you anyway Namine?'_ Kairi replied fighting back a blush.

"Kairi its goo…you loo…ahhh." Sora stuttered trying to great her.

"Well hello to you too." Kairi giggled as she took a seat on the trunk of the oddly shaped tree.

'_Get it together man, you look like an idiot!' _Roxas shouted in Sora's head.

'_Speak for yourself!'_ Sora replied obnoxiously.

'_God how am I your nobody, we are nothing alike at all!' _

Sora ignored Roxas's comment and focused on Kairi. She was as radiant as the moon as she sat there. Sora cursed his body repeatedly, reason being his face felt like it was on fire and his chest felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest.

Kairi was a little nervous as well. She had chosen this particular dress because apparently it was laundry day. Her adoptive mother had taken most of her cloths so they could be washed, but the dress did seem to fit her mood. She was just worried that Sora would not like it.

"Is something wrong Sora?" She asked.

'_Dude don't you dare get cold feet now!' _Roxas screamed at Sora.

"N…..no…noth…nothings wrong." Sora staggered out.

Kairi was not convinced by his words. She was sure he was uncomfortable by her presence and was denying it. It made her doubt her own confidence and strength.

'_He must not like the way I look, I knew I was an idiot to think he had feelings for me.'_ Kairi thought to herself. She felt ugly and unappealing by these thoughts. Little did she know he was just dense.

'_Come on, if you think he doesn't like your outfit ask him, Sora is an honest person he wouldn't lie to you!' _Namine stated trying to make Kairi feel better.

"Sora I know something is wrong will you please be honest with me?" Sora felt like he was going to melt away from the sadden twinkle in her eyes. "Is it the way I'm dressed, am I not pretty?" She asked as a tear escaped her right eye down her cheek.

"Kairi…" He forced the words from his throat. "You look beautiful tonight; nothing is going to change that!"

Sora had gently placed his hand on her cheek caressing the warmth of her skin as he wipes the tear from her eye. He gave a warm smile, as he hated the fact he had almost made her cry.

Kairi could not help but blush as Sora touched her face. Her heart leaped in her cheat as happiness seeped throughout her body. He was so kind to her, his touch was soft and gentle, his skin felt like fire against her face. She could not help but smile back at him.

"Kairi your one of my best friends and I would do anything for you." Kairi's heart dropped at the word friend.

Sora reached up to the color of his neck to grab what looked to be a piece of string. He pulled the string out from his chest revealing her star shaped good luck charm she had given him. As long as he had it, she knew he would always come back to her one day.

"I remember the last day I saw you." He smiled as his grip tightened on the charm. "You gave this to me for good luck and to make sure I bring it back, I kept my promise." Sora finished as he gave her the charm.

"Sora…I…" She did not even finish her sentence as she quickly brought her face to Sora's pressing her lips against his.

Sora was stunned; he had never even dreamed that Kairi would kiss him. He did not know how to react to Kairi's bold move. Her lips were so soft as if they were pillows and they warm to the touch.

Kairi pulled her lips away and gazed at the star struck keyblade wielder. She felt her eyes burn, but they were not tears that burned. She was in love with the boy in front of her and she believed she had just performed the biggest taboo in history.

"Sora…I gave you my lucky charm…because…I was in love with you then and I am still in love with you!" She could no long fight the erg to let the hot salty sensation from the liquid in her eyes to fall from her face.

As quick as she could she spun on her heals and began ran forward as fast as she could to get as far away from Sora as possible. Her sandals had fallen from her feet in her sprint across the sand.

'_Don't just stand there you idiot go after her!'_ Roxas practically roared through Sora's head.

'_You don't have to tell me twice!' _Sora replied taking off after her.

"KAIRI!" Sora shouted as he chased after her. His legs felt heavy and weighed down for the first time in a long time.

Sora chased her crossed the beach that never seemed to end. He cursed his legs for not listening to him. _'WORK YOU PIECES OF SHIT!' _Sora screamed in his head as he bit on to his index fixer.

His bite contained enough force behind it to draw blood. The sensation from the bite ripped through his body like an alarm clock as his speed began to pick up. He was finally catching up to her now, so he reached out as far as he could and firmly grabbed hold of her wrist without hurting her.

"LET ME GO!" Kairi yelled her screamed filtered by her sobbing.

"I will!" Sora told her. "But not before I get the chance to tell you that I…I am in love with you too!" Sora said as he let go of her wrist.

He expected her to run away, but she turned to him and buried her face into his chest. He could feel her tears burning against his chest, as her hands gripped his shoulder blades. Sora rapped his right arm around her waist and his left around her shoulders. He caressed her into a loving embrace.

'_I will never let you go as long as I'm still breathing!' _Sora vowed as he held her close to his heart.

Kairi felt like she was in a dream as she removed her face from Sora's chest looking into the pools of glittering passion that were his eyes. She preyed to god she that she was not dreaming, because it felt too good to be real. She slowly brought her lips to his as she closed her eyes.

They're lips met and the very stars in the heaven seemed to shine even brighter. Kairi's tongue licked the entrance of Sora's mouth asking permission to enter. Sora was not about to refuse the simultaneous offer. He felt her explore his mouth as he returned the favor.

'_She tastes like fresh strawberries.' _Sora pointed out in his mind. He liked the taste of strawberries.

The tender moment felt like time had stopped and they could stay like this forever. Sadly, everything needs to breathe, and eventually they had to pull away. Sora looked at his love's face; her pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. Her hair fell in to her face as he stared down at her.

"You are so beautiful." He told her as he parted the hair from her face.

Kairi was a feeling a rainbow of mixed emotions. Nevertheless, the one thing she did know was she did not want to be alone tonight.

"Sora…" She began as she buried her face into his chest again. "Please…stay with me tonight…I don't want to leave your side…I can't loose you a third time!"

Those words stung Sora's heart like a wrench to his heart. He would never leave her alone again. He had two very important people return to his life and he was not going to let them go either.

"Kairi I am not going anywhere without you there with me!" Sora said as her eye met his.

Kairi seemed to be awe struck at his choice of words. If this was a dream, she never wanted to wake up. His embrace felt like home, protecting and calming her mind. The young lovers soon found they're peace in each others arms as they drifted off to sleep atop the warm sand that had sprouted they're love.

Funny how this beach had always eluded them and made them wish to see other worlds. Now they had never wanted to leave it again. They had each other and that could topple any obstacle in there way.

'_See I told you things would work out!'_ Roxas said to Namine.

'_No you didn't!'_ She replied.

'_Well I thought it first!' _

'_You can be such a dork just like Sora.' _Namine stated with a giggle. They were just a couple of nobodies, shadows of their originals who were completely in love with one another.

She could not help but wonder if she had a heart would she be jealous of her other. Love was a powerful yet blind emotion. It served as darkness to the mind but light to your heart, and for a nobody this emotion was one they had longed to remember. Love can drive a man or woman to defy all odds and come out on top of certain situation. Yet it had its very own dark side, it put such a burden on the heart that it could destroy a person.

She wanted to experience the feelings of love like her other. She looked over at Roxas who had what seemed to be a sad expression on his face. Why was he sad, then again how could he feel emotions.

'_What's the matter Roxas?' _She asked.

'_Not sure, but I can say this feels very nostalgic, and the thing is I feel it.' _Roxas replied raising even more question.

**-Mickey and **

A dark liquid like void opened up on the opposite side of Destiny Island. Moreover, from it exited King Mickey and Axel. Axel had a bored expression on his face whilst Mickey looked concerned.

"Are you sure this can't wait till morning Axel?" Mickey asked.

"Maybe, but the sooner we get this over with the better!" Retorted Axel

Axel and Mickey continued to walk through the deep brush of the tropical island. Mickey could now see the sand of the beach. However, for some reason Axel stopped dead in his tracks. Mickey looked up to the ex-pyromaniac nobody. He had a deep shad of red surface on his face, not to mention a Cheshire grin plastered on his face.

"Way to go Roxas…I mean Sora!" Axel said putting his hands in thumbs up positions.

"What ever do you mea…?" Mickey began as he looked to the direction that had Axel's eye captivated.

There it was, plain as day as Mickey took the sight in strides His ears fell as a warm smile creped upon his lips. Mickey had to admit that this was a truly a wonderful sight. Sora and the princesses of hearts Kairi that he and Aqua had brought to Destiny Island years ago were sharing pure sentiments of love.

"Ahhh shucks, young love reminds me of me and Minnie back in the day." Mickey said reminiscing his youth.

"Your right, he's a lucky one so I guess we can bother him in the morning." Axel said walking in the opposite direction. Mickey looked back towards the young lovers and smiled before following Axel's lead.

**XX-Gale-XX**

Gale was a tad worried about her son after he left to meet Kairi. Those two had always been adorable together in her eyes. Nevertheless, blame her motherly instinct that compelled her to go searching for Sora. What she found was not quite, what she had expected.

There on the sandy shore of the beach laid Soar. Kairi lay nuzzled to his chest with a content smile on her face. Sora had his left arm slung around her keeping her in place. His large goofy grin still evident on his face as he slept made everything even juicier.

It took everything gale had not to squeal like a little schoolgirl. If she had thought, they had looked cute before, they were just too adorable together now. She just could not believe how much of a sleigh dog her son was for havening a girl like Kairi by his side.

"You remind me so much of your father!" She said as she left the couple in peace.

'_I guess I can tease him in the morning!'_ she giggled to herself heading home.

Riku was having a horrible night as he tossed and turned. He was asleep, but the dream that played through his subconscious was disturbing him. He could hear Ansem's voice calling out to him begging and pleading to act. He could not help but wonder what had the all high and mighty heartless Ansem hot and bothered. That is when his vision became clear to see a girl.

The sight of a beautiful young girl about his age with long bluish-silver hair done up in elegant ponytails by black ribbons. Her eyes shined like amethyst stones that reflected the radiant glow of light, like a spectrum. In addition, her elegant cheongsam style dress with white Camilla floral designs starching across the neck of the dress. The dress did her beauty justice as it hugged her pale skin as she ran.

'_Wait why is she running?'_ Riku wondered.

Then at that moment he had caught a glimpse of the heartless know as shadows chasing her. They were natural heartless born from the darkness and there was always an abundance of them. Nevertheless, he had never seen a shadow in a shade of blue before, velvet or midnight purple maybe, but never blue.

Now that he had pointed these creatures out, he noticed they had another key feature about them. Protruding from their heads was a pair of antennas that eerily resembled that of an old axe or maybe a key. She was running for her life, chased by these new creatures and the heatless. Ansem continued to cry out to him to act, but what could he do?

He awoke with bolting up in his bed. There before him was the oozing black liquid like vortex lay open. He was having mixed feeling about what to do. He tried to rationalize that it was just a dream, but this doorway proved him wrong.

'**Move you retched fool, you must not allow him to touch our princess!'** Ansem half shouted in Riku's mind.

"Princess?" Riku was confused, but for once, he agreed with Ansem. He could not allow whoever was after that girl, to get thegreasy hand on her or her heart.

He summoned his blade Way to Dawn as he burst through the portal. Who ever said chivalry was dead had never met Riku and Sora. Their pride had always deemed them truly unable to harm a woman. However, they would always defend a woman's honor even at the cost of their own.

As he exited, the portal behind him closed. He believed the light had washed his power over the darkness away. Therefore, that door closing made him believe him to be screwed finding a way home. At least that was until he noticed that he was in Transverse Town. Cid always had a Gummi Ship or two in his hanger.

Nevertheless, he had not the time to play passenger when a life was at stake. The trail of chaos the heartless left was easy to follow. His speed picked up as he followed the trail cutting down heartless that obstructed his path.

He had found the girl had been cornered in the ally closest to the clock tower that loomed over the town. He had little energy left so magic was out of the question. He rushed in slicing through the new creatures and heartless alike making them fade back into the darkness in which they came.

He forced his presence in front of the terrified girl making his a wall in front of her. Now if the creatures of the darkness wanted to get to this girl they would have to get through him. The creatures seemed to fall back a second later as the sound of clapping ripped through the silenced of the night.

A man appeared as the heartless and strange other creatures vanish as he passed them. The sinister way his cloak fluttered behind him, was unnerving considering the lack of wind. Moreover, the feel of evil overwhelmed his senses.

This man had evil red eyes that seemed to look right through you. He was bald but the hair that made up his beard made his evil demeanor all the more ominous. The smile on his face proved that he had something very devious in mind with his girl.

"Very noble of you Riku my boy why don't you step aside, Amasu and I have some business to attend too." He muttered in a tone, which sent shivers through Riku's spine.

"Who are you, and what do you need a defenseless girl for?" Riku said as anger seethed through his teeth. Heartless kidnapping people were one thing, but his experiences with the Princesses of hearts made him disgusted by his method.

"Riku my dear boy you hold my heartless my power over the darkness, you should know me well enough by now." Riku resisted the urge to vomit as another wave of this mans power washed over him.

This girl he had called Amasu was who he was after he would not let him have her. Moreover, his words my heartless made his anger burn with a new level of intercity. He could hear the girl in the corner whimpering for help. Without even thinking, Riku rushed forward slashing his keyblade with the intent of cutting this man down.

However, what he did not expect was his Way to Dawn to be deflected by another keyblade. It resembled Ansem's black puppet, which made him now feel very uneasy. He was indeed the living remnant of Ansem and he was now his enemy.

"If you want her I will never let you have her!" Riku shouted using all the strength; he had trying to break this man's defense.

"Alright my dear boy I'll make you a deal then being that I'm not…completely heartless." The man laughed as he flung Riku backwards hardly using any effort. Riku hit the ally wall making a very evident outline of his body in the wall.

"I don't want anything you have!" Riku sneered as he rose to his feet.

"Oh but you have something I want, I'll save this girl for last along with your dear friend Kairi in return…for my power!" he said as he appeared right in front of Riku leaving an after image of himself behind.

Riku's face was now within this man's grip. He was slowly being lifted into the air, and he could feel god-shattering pain. Ansem was screaming in his mind, why was he screaming.

Riku now found himself standing in front of his inner heartless. The dark energy was being drained from Ansem. Ansem's snow white hair was now fading into a dark brown color and his eye were now eclipsed in darkness with his irises turning yellow. The symbol on his chest began to change. The over extended tip of heat was now on the end forming a very odd spade symbol.

"You see my boy; I have no need of your services and the _Jack of Spades _with my power Kingdom Hearts and its brother realms will belong to me!" The man said as he through Riku to the back of the ally next to the mortified Amasu.

Riku slowly lost consciousness.

**XO_OX-Axel and Mickey-XO_OX**

"Axel I knew you said this was a big discovery but this….."

"I know, I never thought I'd find Roxas's body in a place like this!"

"Axel that's not Roxas…his name…is Ventus!"

End

**Hope you enjoyed my latest chapter. And to say the love scene was good I am not sure. Truth be told it's the first one I've written to this extent.**

**Read and Review for the love of god or other deity you may worship.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: My name is Amasu…are we playing poker or something.**

**Ok my story is not that popular yet but hey, I have faith that it will soon. Oh and a special thanks to the few that actually reviewed.**

**And for all those faithful to the story so far I thank you as well. I try to be the best author I can but it is harder than you think. Again I apologies for taking so long to update. I commend your patience.**

**Ok I take no credit in the creation of Amasu. She is a creation of one of my closest friends **_**The Autumn Alchemist**_**. She deserves all the credit, but I shall post her concept art online at deviant art the link will be present on my authors page.**

**Enjoy!**

Starts now!

Mickey could not believe his eyes. He had not seen Ventus in years yet he looked as if he had not age at all. Aqua said she had hidden his body after Vanitas had separated from Ventus's heart.

"I don't quite understand your Majesty!" Axel said confused. "Who's Ventus…and why are you calling Roxas, Ventus anyway?"

"You miss understand, this man was a keyblade master in training…over ten years ago!" Mickey stated as he looked over at Axel.

"How can that be, Roxas was created from Sora after he lost his heart!" Axel said surprising Mickey.

Mickey was unaware that Sora had lost his heart once before. He was not aware on quite a few things, but this was a major issue. This meant that Ventus had become one with Sora's heart.

"So this is what Aqua has done for you my friend, it's a shame…a shell that's heart will never return." Mickey said sadly, as he placed his hand on the glass of the egg shaped pod.

"If that's this Ventus then who is that?" Axel said catching Mickey's attention.

There further down the row of pods floated the body of Aqua. She had a peaceful look on her face almost as if she had finally been at terms with herself. Mickey could no longer fight the tears of pain as he looked at his young friend. She had gone off searching for Ventus's heart. Now that she was here, she must have come to the same conclusion he had.

"Aqua you deserve to sleep…Axel let us leave this place we will return at a later with Sora!" Mickey stated not allowing his eyes to be seen by Axel.

Axel looked back at Ventus. Was his friendship with Roxas a complete lie fabricated from the past? On the other hand, could it have meant that all the events until now had played up too a play writes within the pages of destiny.

**Xxxxxxx-Sora and Kairi**

Sora awoke to the cry of seagulls flying overhead. His chest felt heavy for some reason as he looked down. There lay Kairi, his love and passion. She was sleeping peacefully with a small smile gracing her lips. Sora had not the heart to disturb her.

'_You're a bit of a dumb ass you know that right?'_ Roxas told Sora.

'_Yeah I know, I don't understand love, but with her I don't have to.' _Sora said looking at the morning sky.

He had to thank Roxas for yelling at him last night. If he had not Sora probably would have never chased after Kairi. He loved looking at Kairi's beautiful face, her rosy cheeks; her hair tickled his chest like silk. Her every essence that made Kairi, well Kairi teased and prodded Sora.

He would never regret last night, why would he. One he had the girl of his dreams, and two he swore nothing would pry her from his arms. He could not wash the grin from his face as he watched Kairi sleep.

It was not long before Kairi began to stir. Her deep Azure eyes fluttered open to meet Sora's. Her smile warmed Sora's body in a braised sensation. They looked happy to the sight of Sora's smile, yet they looked uncomfortable for some reason.

"Good morning beautiful." Sora said as he leaned in and kissed her. "Is something the matter?"

"I'm just a bit cold that's all." Kairi replied with a smile.

It was true that the tropical mornings here were always a bit frigid, but Sora could handle it. He undid the dress shirt he had borrowed and rapped it around Kairi's shoulders. He would not feel right if he could do anything to make her feel comfortable. The morning air did feel brisk on his bare skin, and yet he liked the feeling.

"Sora you didn't…"

"No I wanted to, what kind of boyfriend I would be if I didn't put your needs before mine." Sora stated before Kairi cold finish.

"Oh so now you're my boyfriend, last night I was your best friend." Kairi replied sarcastically.

Sora acted hurt as he looked to the ground. "I thought last night meant something, I guess it really didn't."

"Sora you big goofball, we can still be best friends, but our relationship is much more than friendship now." Kairi said as he nuzzled against his cheek.

"So we are boyfriend and girlfriend, I call dibs on being the boyfriend!" Sora stated making Kairi laugh at the childish yet effective joke.

"Ok, but I get to be your girlfriend!" She said as she kissed him. Just then, a noticeable sound coming from her stomach, in which she could only blush in embarrassment

Sora could only chuckle as he pulled out the paupou fruit from his pants pocket. He noticed it was a bit bruised but still edible by any means. Without hesitation split the fruit in two equal pieces and handed the other to Kairi.

"Would you like to share this with me?" Sora asked sweetly.

"I would be delighted!" Kairi replied taking the piece of fruit gratefully.

They ate the star shaped fruit sparingly enjoying the serine and vibrant, Island on which they lived. Kairi enjoyed more than anything else did then being held in Sora's arms.

"So you know, now that we share a paupou fruit our destinies are intertwined for good now!" Sora said nibbling on the piece of fruit her had.

"They could not possibly be anymore intertwined than they already are!" Kairi replied happily, as she continuously nibbled on her piece of fruit.

**Xxxxxx-Riku**

Riku awoke soar and disoriented, but he was aware enough to realize he was not on a street ally floor. Instead, his body had been placed on a bed in an odd room. This was not the clenched though, something had his lower body in a vice grip and it felt like it was getting tighter. His ribcage was already soar and this was just making matters worse for him with each passing second.

He lifted up the blanket to find the very girl he had risked his life to save earlier. Her silver locks were spread everywhere along her side of the bed. He could feel the presence of her feminine assets pressed against him. He was by no means a pervert, but even he had to fight his bodies hormones every once and a while.

However, he did have to admit she was one beautiful young girl. He was curious to why she was hugging him so tight, and why they are in the same bed.

"So…I see that you're awake!" said a voice. Riku looked over to the side of the bedroom door to see Leon Leonhart.

Leon was leaning against the wall next to the door with a large smirk on his face. His eyes were closed, but Riku could tell that Leon was silently mocking him. Riku did not like to be mocked; unless it was by Sora then he could get back at him without much of a challenge. Nevertheless, this was a situation that he did not know how to handle himself.

"Leon, I don't mean to be rude but can you give me a hand?"

"And what kind of fun would that be?" Leon asked.

"Come on you owe me for the heartless incident in Hollow Bastion a year ago!" Riku retorted.

"Sorry, I wish I could help you, but Aerith told me not to under any circumstances disturbed either of you!" Riku knew he was screwed now.

A moment later a young woman wearing a light pink dress, with a dark pink shall walked into the room carrying a first aid kit. Riku knew Aerith was a good medic, but she was scarier than Maleficent when it came down to it. If there was ever a girl you never truly wished to piss off it was she. The fact was, he had personally seen her beat the crap out of Cid when he and Yuffie got into one of they are insult matches.

"Squall, I told you not to wake him up!" She started as Leon slowly began to walk away.

"The kid woke up on his own, but the girl is still asleep so I didn't disobey you at all!" Leon said in his offence.

"Okay Squall, you're forgiven for now." She said before turning her attention to Riku. "You gave us quite a scare back there, and it doesn't help that you're all banged up either."

"Yeah I know, but I didn't have much choice in the matter!" Riku replied. "Ansem was going nuts about this girl's safety, so it had to be important."

"I'll give you that one; you're a good man coming to a girl's defense." She said with a smile. "It reminds me of Zack coming to my defense."

"….yeah…can I get some help here…she's kind of starting to crush my ribs!" Riku asked wheezing.

"I wish I could, the poor girl didn't want to leave your side when we brought you back here, and not too long afterwards she fell asleep next to you!" Aerith told the silver haired boy.

"I want to help you I really do, but I don't want to make Aerith mad!" Squall stated fearfully. "Last time Zack nearly killed me!"

"Oh Zack's not that bad." Aerith said childishly.

"The bastard hurled a three story statue at me after I got caught with you under the mistletoe at our Christmas party!" Leon said franticly.

"Oh he wasn't mad, he was probably trying to get to train some more."

"If that's his definition of training I'd rather be felt up by Maleficent!" Leon said as he and Riku both shuddered ferociously at the thought.

"Who's Maleficent?" Escaped the sleeping girl who had Riku in a vice grip lips. "I want more…pudding!" She said still asleep.

"Wow, she's a sleep talker too, let's hope she doesn't gets a craving for pork or your screwed kid!" Leon said trying not to laugh.

Leon was the loaner type, but everybody needs a good laugh every occasionally. Then again today just was not Riku's day what so ever. In any event, this was a scene right out of Sora's book. Riku silently cursed his best friend for his childish nature.

Then he felt the death grip on his waist loosen. He immediately looked down at the sleeping girl, who was staring back at him now. Her deep amethyst eyes seemed to see right through Riku as if she was looking into his soul. It was creepy, but in a good way. What he could not grasp was what she could be thinking with that deep soul searching stair that she was giving him.

"Excuse me…why am I in the same bed as you?" she asked with a tone similar to a naïve child.

"Sorry that's my fault, you fell asleep so I just set you in the same bed as Riku." Aerith replied.

Riku as quickly as he could bolted out of bed to his feet. He was now free from the girls grip but his ribs ached even more. The silver haired beauty did the same, as she quickly made eye contact with Riku.

"Thank you for saving me…my name is Amasu." She stated giving a small curtsy. (A/N: Once again, shout out to The Autumn Alchemist for Amasu's character design!)

"Your welcome…I couldn't have let a damsel in distress left in a dangerous situation like you had been in." Riku replied scratching his head nervously. "My name is Riku."

Then a chorus of stomach growls echoed through the room. Riku and Amasu were left blushing like tomatoes. Aerith began laughing at the kids antics. It reminded her of her and Zack back in the day.

"Ok guys, I'll treat you to something to eat at the café!" Leon said walking out the door.

Neither Riku nor Amasu were not about to pass up a free meal. They followed him to a small building a few blocks away. They took a seat at a round table as they looked to each other. Riku as curious to what Amasu's origins could well be, and why Ansem was distraught to find her in danger.

"So Amasu may I as a question?" Riku asked him politely.

"You just did, but sure shoot."

"Why were those things chasing you last night?" He asked trying to understand why Xehanort was after her.

"I don't know, I don't even know where I am now but I am grateful for the kindness your showing me!" She said with small beads of tears evident in her eyes.

Riku felt a bit sad for allowing more pain flow through the traumatized girl's heart. It pained him more and more, but the feeling was new to him as if he had known her from a past life. Alternatively, someone knew her from a past life meaning his heartless counterpart Ansem. He wanted to know the connection if there was any, between the two.

"You're quite welcome, you don't have to tell us any more if you don't wish to, but I would like if you could tell me more about yourself?" Riku replied to the distraught teenager.

"No it's fine; I want to tell you, I was born on a farm during a very harsh winter." She began.

Amasu being a newborn child had the odds placed against her at birth. The winter lasted three agonizing months and unfortunately for her eldest sister and two of her older brothers did not make it. She was the youngest out of six children was a very loving and kind to her family. Her father had nicknamed her _'The Blooming Lotus'_ which she hated being called. She had learned to play a koto a rather difficult instrument to master Farley well given she had no teacher. Her life was happy and she asked for nothing from it until she reached the age of thirteen.

At thirteen, she watched as her family had been devoured by heartless and dragged into the darkness. She spent the next four years cold and alone, to this day she did not know how she survived other than the memory of a brave man who had risked his life to save her. However, all that time alone made her heart close and her personality bitter. A week after her seventeenth birthday she was attacked by heartless. She had woken up in an ally in Transverse Town and had been pursued by the strange creatures not too long afterwards.

"If it's any conciliation Amasu I'm sorry." Riku said looking down. He had never even dreamed that something so horrible could ever happen to one person.

"I don't want your pity!" She scouted as her eyes darkened. "Pity doses nothing but make matters worse, if I want anything from you its friendship! You're the first person in a long time to ever be nice to me."

Riku was astounded by her display of emotions; she had gone from angry to sentimental in a matter of seconds. If anything, Riku was interested even more about this girl. She was different from any girl he had ever met before.

"That's more than reasonable, if you don't have anywhere to go you can stay with me I won't ask you for anything in return." Riku offered.

Amasu thought quietly to herself. By doing so she had nothing to loose so why not. She could feel a small connection to the man by just being near him. So giving a small nod as her reply, she had allowed a small genuine smile to cross her face.

"Great, but I need to tell you some things about me so you understand things are going to be more complicated than ever." Was Riku's rebuttal.

**xxxxxx-Axel and Mickey**

Mickey could not help his emotions from lowing out. He turned away from the crystal chamber in which held Aqua's resting body. He allowed a silent tear to escape his eye as he began to walk towards the door.

"Sir are you alright?" Axel asked Mickey.

"Yes, I am Axel, but can you make a portal out of here?" Mickey asked the pyromaniac next to him.

"Sure where to?"

"Destiny Island!"

**Xxxxxxxx-Destiny Island**

Sora had not been in a good mood at the moment. Kairi's father for her being out all night had just chewed him out. Nevertheless, he had to say it was all worth it in the end, he and Kairi was a couple now and he would not allow anyone to destroy it now.

He had made his way home to see his mother grinning like the Cheshire cat when he had a new riddle. Sora could tell this was not going to be good, the only time his mother smiled like this is when she had some blackmail material on him. Well at least that is how he remembered it.

"So where were you last night, it already after ten and your just getting in?" Gale asked her son as her grin grew even wider if it were possible.

"No where, I was on the beach and I guess I passed out!" Sora replied sheepishly.

"Was that before or after you courted dear sweet Kairi?" Gale asked as Sora turned fire engine red.

"Ha…how did you know about that?"

"Oh I saw you on the beach curled up in each others arms, so tell me how far did you get with her?" Gale asked wanting the juicy details of her son's love life.

"I'm not following you; just what are you asking me?" Sora asked not understanding what his mother was asking.

"Did you take a bite out of the forbidden fruit?"

"There's a forbidden fruit on this island? Is it poisonous?" Sora asked innocently.

"No, I'm asking did you answer Mother Nature's call?"

"Wha…"

"Snatched her innocence?"

"You're not making scenes!"

"Gobbled her cupcakes?"

"She had cupcake? I knew she was holding out on me!" Sora said not getting the picture.

"Fondled her yumyums!"

"…"

'_Sora you're an idiot!'_ stated Roxas.

'_Yeah you're me so that make you one as well!'_ replied Sora.

"Exploring her tempting terrain?"

"…"

"Cut down her cherry tree?"

"…"

"God damn boy you're dense it's like you never went through puberty!" Gale shouted at her son's naivety.

"Yeah that's because I technically didn't!" Sora explained to his mother that he had been in a suspended animation like sleep for almost three years.

"Oh wow I had no idea, well I feel kind of embarrassed saying all those insinuating phrases to teas you with." Gale said as a light blush covered her face.

"Its ok mom, last night I told Kairi how I really felt if that's what you want to know, nothing more than that." Sora told his mother.

It was then a know echoed from the front door. Sora was the closest person to the door to find someone he did not expect. There before him stood King Mickey with his usual happy go lucky grin plastered on his face. The King was the last person that he ever expected to find at his front door let alone knock.

"Your majesty, this is unexpected is there something I can do for you?" Sora asked curelessly.

"Yes, my counterpart is fetching Princess Kairi, it seemed Riku turned up in Transverse Town last night but with or without him we have matters to discuss." Mickey said as Axel's voice roared into existence.

"Hey Roxas, it's been a while buddy!" Shouted the pyromaniac, who had been escorting a very nervous looking Kairi.

"Axel how are you alive!" Sora shouted as his Keyblade appeared in his hands.

"Sora calm yourself he's a friend not our enemy!" Mickey said taking the blade from Sora's hand as it faded from existence.

Sora had no choice but to listen now. He had not been awake fore more than two hours and today was already turning into a disaster. If today turned out any worse he swore he was not getting out of bed tomorrow.

**Xxxxxxx-Riku and Amasu**

Amasu was floored about what she was hearing. The whole thing almost sounded far-fetched if she had not witnessed the creatures called heartless before hand. The talk of different worlds was the talk of fools and lunatics. Now it all made sense as Riku explained it to her.

Riku was once again tired tremendously; he had no idea what was causing his fatigue. It just felt like something inside him was draining him of all his strength. He suspected Ansem was behind it, but he brushed the thought aside due to Ansem had not been the same sense they're encounter with Xehanort.

At that moment, Riku felt like he had been pulled out of reality as he now stood face to face with Ansem. His blood wanted to boil as if he had never met the heartless none of these events would have ever happened.

"**Riku I know we are not on the best of terms at the moment, but I would like you to do me a favor?"** asked the humanoid heartless.

"What go collect hearts for you to grow stronger, forget it?" Riku snapped.

"**No I want you to return to The World That Never Was, so we may enlist an ally that will help us defeat our common enemy in the future!"** Retorted Ansem.

"Why so you can double-cross me and take over my body!"

"**You misunderstand, by enlist I mean revive and I won't be able to double-cross you due to it being the cost of my very being!"**

Riku was speechless at this he did not know what to think of what Ansem had just told him. By at the cost of his person to revive an ally what could he possibly be insinuating.

"I don't believe I understand?"

"**I wasn't always the evil tyrant that plagued your psyche, I was a keyblade wielder just as you are, one fatal mistake cost me control of my body and sense Xehanort has freed his power from my being I am free!"**

"So you're saying your not evil, are you really expecting me to buy that?"

"**That is your choice, you and I are a lot alike as when I was human I too had a very strong bond to the power of darkness, but I used it to protect not destroy."**

"Me and you alike I find that hard to believe." Riku did not want to admit it but he believed Ansem's words.

"**In order to beat Xehanort we need the power of the creatures he cannot control, the Nobodies!" **Ansem said distraughtly.

"He can control heatless what to say he isn't controlling you now!" Riku stated bluntly.

"**Because heartless and Nobodies share a type symbiosis, a heartless can revive a fallen nobody at the cost of becoming a shadow!" **Ansem replied.

"Ok so you loose all your power and your sentient to revive a Nobody, why is it such a big deal?"

"**Simple to defeat Xehanort we need Xemnas's help, only he won't have Xehanort's influence clouding his actions"**

"Ok say I believe what you are saying, why should I trust you when you have ruined my home, attacked my friends, hurt innocent people for your own personal gain!" Riku shouted as anger seethed through his teeth.

"**My body may have committed those crimes but not my spirit; I want to atone for those sins that plague my flesh."** Ansem said looking at his hands in disgust.

"Alright I'll go along with it for now but I don't have a way to get there!" Riku said still skeptical on the heartless's intentions.

"**You can call the darkness to aide you, just think of the location and the darkness will do the rest."** Ansem replied as he faded from Riku's sight.

"Hello Mister Riku are you alive in there?" asked Amasu as she waved her hand in front of Riku's face.

"Sorry, I am fine I just have to take a small trip is all!" Riku sad as his grip on reality tightened.

Riku did not want to tell her that he was actually going through a deal with a heartless. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her to worry any more than she had already. He was contemplating whether to leave her here in Transverse Town, but Leon and Aerith were probably too busy to keep an eye on her until he returned.

Leon had bailed right after their meal had arrived leaving enough money for the tab. So due to the process of elimination Riku had concluded that he had to take her with him. His heart screamed not to take her due to the risk of danger, but he did not have a choice now. He slowly explained to her what was going to happen in a few moments, minus the heartless involvement.

In addition, just as Ansem had explained to Riku who had visualized the fallen door to Xemnas's Kingdom Hearts, a dark void appeared before him. Taking Amasu's had he led her through the vortex to his next destination.

**Xxxxxxx-Mickey and the gang**

Mickey, Sora, Kairi, Axel, and Gale sat a crossed one another at the dinning room table. Gale who had never been in the presence of royalty had no idea how to present her manners to such high in prestige. She felt rather fidgety as she sat with her hand upon her lap. She looked to her son who had not changed his apathy since Mickey had arrived. She wondered how he could seem so relaxed around the king.

Sora was a smidgen nervous, but he did not want to let it show. The only thing that was on his mind was when did royalty start making house calls. Parts of him wanted too make a pizza delivery joke but he let it slide. There was a perfect time to be a goofball but now was not the time.

"So your majesty, what brings you back to our neck of the universe?" Asked Sora.

"I have made my decision to tell you the Keyblade wielder of light and you one of the seven Princesses of Heart the full truth of our worlds!" Mickey replied pointing to Sora then to Kairi.

"The full truth, I thought we already knew about the worlds and their connection to Kingdom Hearts?" Kairi asked the king.

"Yes, but there is more than just those elements in play, only those who have taken the throne can be given this knowledge." Mickey replied as he retrieved a deck of cards from his jacket pocket.

"Sweet cards! Who's up for a game of Bullshit?" Sora asked jokingly.

Mickey himself was rather amused at the joke as well. Axel was the only one to actually laugh at the crude joke. Gale who wanted to show the utmost respect to their guest's tapped her son on the back of the head.

"Alright this knowledge is very exclusive, but Kingdom hearts is actually one of four kingdoms that hold our worlds in order. In conjunction to the one which represents light there are three more would anyone like to guess the other three?" Mickey asked.

"Lets see if kingdom hearts is light, then darkness has to be one of them as for the other two I have no idea." Sora said with a shrug.

Mickey picked up the deck of cards and retrieved all four kings placing the hearts, clubs and spades in a straight row and the diamond just below the first three. Then pulled out all four Jacks and placed them in a straight line in front of him.

"Ok the kings represent the four kingdoms Light, Twilight, Darkness, and Unity; the four Jacks represent the four champions that destiny had chosen to defend them. There is no way in knowing who is chosen until their mark has arisen. The king of diamonds is Unity of all worlds which makes me the Jack of diamonds." Mickey said as he lifted his sleeve to reveal a crystal color marking upon his left arm.

"Ok but what dose this have to do with us your majesty?" Sora asked confused.

"Yes well, previous kings have for many generations gathered those who may use the Keyblade to their command. These keyblade wielders were used to gather and train with other potential keyblade wielders to locate the chosen. For all those who have been to the Hall of Awakening have the knowledge that a special keyblade can be constructed to unlock all three kingdoms." Mickey said as he placed an ace next to each king.

"Alright I get it the past kings must have wanted to control the other kingdoms to expand their rule over the other worlds!" Kairi said putting her hands over her mouth.

"Really? I thought they just had a key fetish but whatever works for them!" Axel said with a light chuckle.

"That may have been the goal for some Princes, but not all. The king before me had fell ill and died of unnatural causes I was chosen to take over the throne but I did not do so for several years due to my training with Master Yen Sid. I had learned that some of the information that had been discovered to make this master keyblade or X-blade as Xehanort had called it, it could only be forged when light and darkness converge and unify as one. This sparked many wars among keyblade bearers to forge such weapon. Sadly they all ended in disaster on the land known now as the Keyblade Graveyard."

"So no one ever succeeded in making this keyblade?" Gale asked.

"Xehanort nearly succeeded at the cost of a young keyblade bearers life, I fought alongside those three brave worriers trying to stop his they're names were Aqua, Terra, and Ventus. Ventus lost his heart during the creation of the incomplete X-blade; Terra had a power connection to the darkness something Xehanort wanted. In a desperate struggle, Terra lost his body to Xehanort something I recently found out, as I was not there during that time. I had fled with Ventus's body, after the battle, I never saw either of the three again. But we soon discovered a new Princess of Hearts had made her presence known so in order to protect her we took her to a secluded world to hide her."

Kairi knew Mickey was talking about her, a part of her wanted to be mad but the other half was thankful to him. If she had never of came to Destiny Island she would have never met Riku or fallen in love with Sora.

"Sounds like too much trouble to me, if this keyblade is so powerfully hard to make then why make it known?" Axel asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"So this supper keyblade can it really control all four worlds?" Sora asked a bit worried.

"The truth is that what Xehanort did was a fluke something that wasn't supposed to happen. The way to create the X-blade was a lie as there is no way one keyblade would control four kingdoms of different origins. The real truth is that each kingdoms seven princesses will point the four chosen in the direction of six keyblades. The princesses will all be the purest of heart and will give a hint to where each keyblade can be found. When all six keyblades have been gathered they will form two keyblades each one to unlock the location of the kingdom's Queen that will be chosen from the seven individual princesses and finally the queen will lead the chosen bearers to the keyhole which will forge the keyblades that will unlock the power of each kingdom."

"Well that's a kick in the nuts!" Axel said, as everyone looked at him funny. "What? Was it something I said?"

"It is quite a task I will agree but we already know who the seven princesses of heart are so one task down the other princesses will be harder to find." Replied Gale.

"Yes which is why I will ask of your services Sora and Princess Kairi come the time I need your help. I will track down the other princesses for now so you may resume an ordinary life which has regrettably stolen from you until now." Mickey said standing up.

"No problem your majesty, I am used to it by now but at least now I can actually go to a school, I may be a lovable goofball but I'm not as smart as I'd like to be." Sora replied receiving a giggle from his newly courted girlfriend.

"Gawrsh fella's I may be a king but I still don't like being referred to as royalty especially from those I see as friends." Mickey said shaking his head.

"No problem so do we just call you Mickey or what?" Sora asked scratching the back of his head.

"Mickey is perfect, but there is one last thing I would like to show you guys before I head for home. Axel if you would please?" Mickey asked as Axel opened a void over the front door.

"So Mickey where are we going?" Sora asked.

"Castle Oblivion!"

**Xxxxxxxx-Riku and Amasu**

Riku and Amasu exited the dark abyss directly on the top of the nobody stronghold that they had worked so hard to overcome not even two days ago. His senses were screaming just go home. However, his body refused to listen to it.

"Riku I don't like this place, please let's leave its giving me the creeps!" Amasu said hiding behind Riku.

"Alright Ansem I'm here now what if you try anything funny I swear I'll find a way to destroy you!" Riku said aloud.

'_**Your fear is not needed I will not go back on my word, as of now I relinquish all of my powers over the darkness to you and I sacrifice my body to revive my Nobody!'**_

Darkness began to flood out of Riku's body and spin in the center of the balcony like structure creating a man sized vortex. Riku felt himself bursting with power; he did not know what to think as Ansem had not deceived him but gave him his powers over the darkness.

The black vortex slowly began to disperse revealing a man with dark brown hair dressed in the very same cloak worn by _'Organization XIII'_. Riku felt as if his blood run cold as he looked at the mans face.

"X…Xemnas!" Riku uttered mindlessly.

"No I am not Xemnas call me Xarret."

"Oh my god its you!" screamed Amasu as she recognized the man immediately.

End

**Ok I tried to add as much funny. In addition, sorry for the philosophical Mickey I wanted to leave it as best of a cliff hanger as possible.**

**Thank you for reading. Until I update again this has been Nasariu!**


End file.
